libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Elysiokineticist
Similar to how phytokineticists draw their power from the Fey World, elysiokineticists trace their abilities to the riotous wilderness of the plane known as Elysium. Many such kineticists vow to fight against evil planar intrusions into the Material Plane. Elysium’s Soul An elysiokineticist must be chaotic good, and they have alignment auras of chaotic and good as if they were a chaotic good outsider with a number of Hit Dice equal to their kineticist level. They must choose wood as their primary element and positive blast as their first simple blast. At 7th level, they gain verdant blast and wood blast, as well as a 3rd-level or lower wild talent of their choice. At 15th level, they gain a 7th-level wild talent of their choice. They gain Heal and Knowledge (religion) as class skills but do not gain Handle Animal and Knowledge (nature) as class skills. This alters elemental focus and the kineticist’s class skills, and replaces expanded element. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter elemental focus so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose wood as their primary element. Basic Elysiokinesis (Sp) An elysiokineticist can use the power of Elysium to assist others and bolster their vigor, allowing them to cast resistance, stabilize, ''or ''virtue ''as a spell-like ability at will as a standard action. This replaces the basic utility wild talent. Elysian Infusion (Su) At 1st level, an elysiokineticist gains elysian infusion as a bonus infusion. This replaces the 1st-level infusion. Elysian Aura (Su) At 2nd level, an elysiokineticist gains the elysian aura defense wild talent. This replaces elemental defense. Ghaelelight Blast (Su) At 15th level, an elysiokineticist gains the ghaelelight composite blast. =Unique Wild Talents= ELYSIAN INFUSION '''Element(s) '''wood; '''Type '''substance infusion; '''Level '''1; '''Burn '''1 '''Prerequisite(s) '''elysiokineticist 1st '''Associated Blasts '''ghaelelight, positive You can infuse your positive blast with the power of Elysium to battle evil. The infused blast damages evil outsiders as if they were undead and counts as both chaotic and good. ELYSIAN AURA '''Element(s) '''wood; '''Type '''defense (Su); '''Level '--; 'Burn '''0 '''Prerequisite(s) '''elysiokineticist 2nd You infuse yourself with a holy aura, granting you protection against evil attacks. You gain a +1 deflection bonus to AC and a +1 resistance bonus on saving throws; both apply only against attacks from evil creatures. By accepting 1 point of burn, you can increase both bonuses by 1. At 5th level and every 3 levels thereafter, you can accept 1 additional point of burn to further increase both bonuses by 1 (to a maximum of +7 at 17th level). Whenever you accept burn while using a wood wild talent, the energy causes your elysian aura bonuses to apply against all attacks for 1 round, and during that time you are protected from evil mental and possession effects, as per ''protection from evil. You can dismiss or restore this effect as an immediate action. GHAELELIGHT BLAST 'Element(s) '''wood; '''Type '''composite blast (Sp); '''Level '--; '''Burn '''2; '''Aura '''evocation good, light '''Prerequisite(s) '''positive blast, elysiokineticist 15th '''Blast Type '''energy; '''Damage '''chaotic and good You shower enemies with the searing light of Elysium. This blast deals damage as a simple blast and is associated with the same infusions as positive blast.